tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Zinaida
Bio: Zinaida was a human teenager before mutating into a gecko. Her life was pretty average; she had a family, went to school, lived in an urban dwelling, and did hobbies. She played softball and tennis. She even had a pet tiger gecko as a gift from her mom, and she named him Monty. One late night over the warm months, she decided to sit out on her apartment's roof, on top of the building's power box. She had her gecko with her, because it was first and only pet she's ever had, and she felt attached to him and wanted him with her. Besides, it's fun letting him run over her hands as she turns them. Suddenly, Zin heard a very foreign revving sound come and go above her so fast, that when she turned to try and see it, she was surrounded with the same city sounds before it. A little jumped, she slowly scans her six-o'clock. What she did find, though, were falling green things. First a funny sound, and now a weird sight. Initially, she had no idea what to make of them. She finally came up with a meteor shower, though meteors-- as far as she knew -- weren't green. As they quickly fell, she eventually saw them to be glowing, tube-like shapes tumbling out of the sky, dispersed like fertilizer over a field. Zin, now alerted to the situation, snapped her attention to the sky, for she doesn't want any of these landing on her. Sure enough, as she looked up, one of the objects smashed on the power box's edge and shattered, splattering the green glowing stuff all over her and Monty. Before she could respond, she felt pain and burning sensation everywhere inside of her. In some places she felt numb, others she felt like something was crawling out of her. One of the only things she remembers is that she couldn't hear or see anything until it was all done. Waking up was slow and sure. She flipped out after each new discovery-- she's shorter, she has a snout, she has a tail, her hands have this funny texture on them, she's patterned,… Zin knew she couldn't reenter the apartment looking the way she did, so she tried the fire escapes. The first was a long way down, though she tried it, anyways. She lowered herself over the ledge steadily, but when she went to stretch her leg to touch the nearest beam, she slipped. She wasn't falling, but sticking to the vertical face of a wall. Ta-da, discovery number one. She made up her mind about two things after she succeed to safely make it to the ground: One, she's never going to show her face in daylight, or the public, again. And two, she was going to change her name to the fictional character the made for an English narrative paper. And three, she needed new clothes. She would later find out that the falling things were canisters of mutagen, and a dispute on a Kraang alien airship had caused it to dump its load all over NYC. A few months later, Zinaida was creeping around the alleys of the food court area at night to snatch a bite to eat. There's also a grocery store around there. It would only be a few more jumps to the ground before she reached stage two of her route, if only she hadn't spotted swift-- too swift -- movement below her. It disappeared behind a large dumpster. What scared her more was that she couldn't hear it. She dropped down immediately into stealth mode and kept silent. And again, it went from the dumpster to an old rust-bucket of a car, and again, it made no noise. She was frightened and intrigued at the same time, so she wanted to see who this was. Zin leaped her way across the alley from one balcony to the other fire escape, silently. Aha, she could see its shape from above, though it's more of a black blob than a definite shape. As it peeked out from its hiding place, she peeked over the railing to get a better look. All of the sudden, it froze. Zin froze as well, now realizing she's leaning way over the railing, but if she moves she'll alert it. Then, out of nowhere, a trashcan lid flies into the side of the fire escape and makes the loudest, crashing "klang" it could have possibly made in that moment. It totally jumps her, causing her to completely lose balance and tumble straight down. She pleaded, "AAAHH! No, no, no, no…!" as her hands miss the bar over and over. Zinaida landed on the thing she was stalking, which yelled in surprise, and she was flipped and on her back with a choke hold on her throat before she could blink . And then she blinked. She was staring straight up at Vincent, who had a knife poised and ready. He was like her, she realized. If the knife didn't scare her enough already, though, his low hissing sure did. It stopped abruptly when he realized who-- or more like what-- she was. His hostile facial expression turned to temporary shock. "Vincent, get off her!" Her aggressor got up and backed off. She sat up and turned towards the speaker, to find another walking towards them. Vincent replied grudgingly, "Well shit, Kenny, the way you threw that lid made me think she was a Foot ninja or something." Kenny looked at him and said, "Well, that's what I thought at first." Zinaida just stared blankly. Kenny corrected himself, "Oh, sorry about this. You are…?" He offered his massive hand to help her up. She took it, and was almost swung to her feet. She looked up at him for real this time. He was tall and big, and he looked to be some sort of turtle. "I'm Zinaida." She turned to his partner. "Uh, and your name…?" "The asshole that almost stabbed you." Kenny interjected, with a small smirk. "Vincent. And no, I wasn't about to stab you." He said hotly, and shot a steamy glare at Kenny. He looked to be a type of lizard. Zin looked a them both for a moment. She couldn't believe she's found more like her-- she had grown this ridiculous smile on her face. They had to be. For Pete's sake, one had hair on his head. "Well, uh, we better get going." Kenny said to break the silence. As they turned to leave, Zin stammered, "W-wait!" They stopped and turned back to her. "Um, can I come with you?" Pause. "I mean, you're th-the only, uh, others, I've seen and I-I thought I was a-alone and you seem to be getting along j-just fine and it's just that …" her attempts just disappear into the air. Vincent looked up at Kenny as she babbled. "Come on, you're seriously not going to--" "Sure." he shrugged. Vincent looked appalled. Zin stopped rambling. "C'mon man, she's got nowhere to go." "Fine, but I'll have absolutely nothing to do with her." "Fine." Zinaida let a breath of relief leave her chest as she eventually smiled again. Kenny was the first to turn and leave. Vincent looked at him, glared at her, and followed. Zin shrugged it off and stood up straighter. "You guys are the coolest!" she said as she skipped after them. Compatibility/Relatability: In relation to the main turtles, she'd get along with just about every one of them. Mikey, especially Mikey, and Donnie would be the two she'd be the most comfortable around. Leo would be a friend. The one she'd get along least with is Raph, for her personality is similar to Mikey's. Zin is bright and energetic. She has a fiery nature about her, and she works better when there's an element of enjoyment in her task. Her personality, metaphorically speaking, is loud and demanding. One thing she loves doing is sneaking up on people and surprising them/stealing belongings, and she's fast enough to get away with just about anything. She's the creative thinker. She's not the "annoying freshman you have to watch out for" Mikey is, but she's the "you better get out of this troublemaking, rule-bending junior's path" type. When you first see Zin, you wouldn't think she's up to anything. Next thing you know, your purse is gone, or your backpack's been pickpocketed. Zinaida's also decently smart, considering her personality type. Her fighting is fueled by passionate and enthusiastic feelings, and the view that life's an adventure. Capabilities: She loves flips and jumps and all sorts of bouncing-off-the-wall maneuvers. She also loves aerial attacks, blind-siding her opponents. Her tail is functional, though not nearly as much as Vincent's is. Since it's shorter and thicker, she can clobber opponents with it. Zin is a species of gecko, which means she can stick to any surface-- dry or wet. This comes in handy in so many situations. Her main weapon is a conduit pipe bender, which she found at a construction site. She had Kenny add sharp edges on to it to make it more than a blunt end to throttle opponents with. Zinaida's emergency weapon is a dagger she also found. Zin has claws, but they're nowhere near as functional as Vincent's. Other Information: - Her tiger gecko mentioned in her bio is still running around the city. - Her attention span isn't that long; she can focus for medium-ish amounts of time. - Zin loves to play with candles and lighters. - Sometimes she spies on people. She follows families, and it makes her miss her former life. - She admires Vin, but she definitely keeps that to herself. - In a fight, if either of her "brothers" were to fall, she wouldn't leave their side for anything. - Zinaida's learned to fight by watching/battling the Kraang and Foot Clan, as well as fighting her brothers. Category:OC Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Tiger Category:Gecko Category:Reptile Category:Mammal